


Your Voice

by spnsmile



Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song: All of Me (John Legend), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Dean planned his proposal to his longtime boyfriend he just didn’t realize it would be unnerving and in front of thousands of people. But this is Castiel’s life. A famous singer-songwriter who became a judge in a blind audition… he just hopes his partner recognizes his voice…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860856
Comments: 30
Kudos: 164
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> written for August prompt Day 13: Music
> 
> saps just saps^^

Dean’s auditioned for this show, not for the limelight. Five years ago, while singing in a local bar, this guy with an attractive face, dark hair, and baby blue eyes made him forget the lyrics of the song he was singing. That was embarrassing, but who could blame him?

Castiel was just there sitting alone, eyes on him crazy and intense. So pretty and mesmerizing Dean would never forget how his heart skipped how the words left his mouth and how he found himself drowning in those eyes.

They talked after his gig, got his name and number. They went on dates, found Castiel is crazy about him too. It took a while for him to learn that Cas works in the music industry and is a famous singer-songwriter too, or that he manages plenty of singers. Castiel tried to persuade him many times but Dean said no on multiple occasions. Dean wanted to keep them special and private, not use Cas like that at all. Besides, Castiel Novak is a notorious bitch when very jealous— plenty of instances where his glare was so powerful it rendered anyone to smithereens— so imagine if Dean becomes very famous and gets lots of fans? He used to tease Cas that. Castiel would roll his eyes and tell him he knows how to separate professional life from private life. Dean didn’t doubt him—Castiel is very smart, always five steps ahead of everyone, very stubborn and proficient—what Dean loved about him is how Castiel utterly loses it when it’s about him.

They had a very long fight, Dean got fed up not knowing what he was to Castiel and when Castiel gets angry, things turn to dust. They broke up. It was heartbreaking. Dean didn’t know what was missing till Castiel showed up in his doorstep again demanding to know what Dean was thinking. They both didn’t know what was what. Castiel nearly stopped his career for Dean when things got rocky because of his schedule and priorities— until Cas pointed out Dean had become his priority a long time ago. They worked it out and had been together for five years…

Things were still like a roller coaster ride, rocky but not shaky. They were together and that’s what mattered.

Two months ago, while on the bed, Cas told him he was invited to be a judge in national tv and would be very busy the following weeks. Something about the mass recruitment of talents across the country. Castiel did get very busy after that, but Dean understood. Cas still comes home to him and Dean was nothing but a supportive partner, fixing him breakfast, coffee, and lunch when they are together, an odd couple, they only needed a ring, actually.

A ring. A stage. A proposal. A profound idea came into Dean’s mind.

The day he came for trials, he didn't tell Cas. His partner was not on the judge’s panel. It’s actually by design. He made sure Cas wasn’t there, Cas was out of town and had to rush to work when he came back—they haven’t seen each other for an entire week except for stolen video calls and complaints about not being together before ending with the sweetest words.

No one knew Dean of course. Castiel respects Dean’s privacy and wanted to keep him out of critical eyes.

He passed the first part and leveled up on the next phase— and now he’s here fixing his guitar’s strap leather around his neck in front of a large audience and camera, on the spotlight of the stage.

Dean clumsily fixed the microphone in front of him, sits still on the stool, and lifts his eyes ahead. Four red chairs facing away from him before a live audience and he knows one of those four chairs sits Castiel. Dean’s heart thunders. He wonders if Cas would realize it’s him…imagine the awkwardness if a different judge… and what if no one turned?

Sucking up courage, Dean wets his bottom lip and swallows hard. The cue mark signals from the stage manager and Dean exhales, it’s now or never…

He fingerpicks and plucks the strings, the sound resonates melodious, whole and beautiful for an intro. Dean raises his eyes fixating on the four chairs thinking of one person… and now…

_“What would I do without your smart mouth?”_

It happened so fast—a red chair swings after a very loud buzzer and Dean meets surprised blue eyes, his mouth curving into Dean’s name.

Dean smiles. The song lifting his spirits as they connect and he’s just speaking to Castiel, never mind if the other judges turn or not, he only eyes Castiel.

_‘Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down’_

_‘What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride’_

_‘And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright’_

And it’s true… being loved by Castiel is like being chained to a comet and getting tossed around from one galaxy to another, so profound it pains him to think about just how much Castiel feels for him.

_‘My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind’_

Castiel’s eyes fill up with tears and Dean feels his voice shake.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections’_

So many things he wants to tell Cas but all he can do is sing. Pouring his heart out, the thickness of voice not in the way, he sings his heart for the love of his life.

_‘How many times do I have to tell you?_

_Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood…_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you’_

He knows the world is watching when Castiel stands up to approach him. Dean doesn’t look away. Castiel is there. He can’t breathe in Cas’ beauty, he’s an angel. Dean slides the guitar to his side and takes a box from his pocket. Seizing the mic, he meets Castiel halfway. No sound could be heard in the room except heartbeats and Dean’s voice. He sees the exact moment Castiel freezes when Dean kneels on the ground.

_‘Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose, I'm winning—_

Blue eyes warm, corners crinkling before Dean’s chin is on Cas’ shoulder when his love embraces him tight, the world stopping around them, they don’t matter, there are only light and the beating of their hearts.

“Dean… _yes_. Of course, it's yes.” Cas murmurs and Dean tearfully hugs him back.

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh…_


End file.
